Semiconductor dies may be provided to a user in the form of a semiconductor package. A semiconductor package may include a plastic encapsulation element providing a housing and package contacts such as pins. The semiconductor die is normally encapsulated within the plastic encapsulation to protect it from environmental as well as mechanical damage. The package is also provided with an electrically conductive wiring structure such as a leadframe or a rewiring substrate in order to enable the semiconductor die to be electrically accessed from outside of the package encapsulation.
A general desire is to increase the performance of semiconductor components. The performance of a packaged semiconductor component may be increased by reducing the size of the package while maintaining the same semiconductor die or by increasing the performance of the semiconductor die accommodated within a package of a given size or by a combination of both measures, for example.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention as set forth in the following embodiments.